


Five Things Draco Likes About Hufflepuffs

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-22
Updated: 2007-04-22
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: The third of my lost Five Things Challenge, this one for Lokisfan. Written April 2007.





	Five Things Draco Likes About Hufflepuffs

**1 - Gullibility.**

"Of course I won't tell anyone, McMillan. It's just for fun, after all," Draco said as he watched the other boy sink to his knees and begin to open Draco's robes to get at his cock. 

He couldn't wait to tell Blaise. Hufflepuffs were so easy.

**2 - Determination.**

"Smith...are you following me?"

Zacharias looked shiftily down the hall, then back at Draco. "Maybe. Ernie said..."

Draco raised an eyebrow, biting back a smile. "Yeah? What did McMillan say?"

"That...you might be amenable...to...?"

"To?" He let the smile show just a bit, waiting to see if the other boy would be able to choke out the words.

"To fuck?"

Draco laughed. Well, at least Hufflepuffs were direct.

**3 - Malleability**

"All finished, Finch-Fletchley?"

"Yes. I even managed your handwriting, I think. Professor Sprout shouldn't be able to tell the difference. So...do I get my reward now?"

Draco nodded, moving forward to take the scroll the other boy handed him, then slid his hand down the front of Justin's trousers. "I did promise, after all."

**4 - Eagerness to please.**

"I thought I told you I couldn't see you again, Smith." It wasn't the full truth, but Zach knew why Draco had said he wouldn't. It was just a matter of which of them would give in first. And Draco knew it wouldn't be him.

"No, Malfoy. What you said is that you wouldn't see me again alone." He moved to the far end of the room, opening the door to reveal Justin standing there.

"You think he'll convince me otherwise?" Draco drawled.

Zach snorted. "I think you're working through the house, and if you want the others, you'll have to come to me."

Draco laughed. "And why weren't you in Slytherin, Smith?"

Zach grinned at him. "Pure luck, I guess."

**5 - Cedric Diggory**

"Malfoy, I know you hate Potter and all, but...I don't suppose I could get you to lay off, could I?"

Draco put on his best innocent face. "You don't like the badges?" he asked. "I didn't make them just to upset him, really. I just think...he shouldn't have stolen your thunder like that."

Though Cedric tried to hide it, Draco could tell he was flattered. "Well...could you...just forget about it for my sake, then?"

Moving closer, Draco placed a hand on the older boy's arm, his eyes meeting Cedric's. "For you, Cedric...anything."


End file.
